Saving Lexi
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: Dean attempts to protect a young psychic girl after failing to save her mother. Rated for Safety. Pre-Supernatural shows


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything that you can recognize which is fairly obvious but I am putting it up here anyways. I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think of it or what I need to improve. I am aware that my grammar and sentence structure needs a lot of work**

She sat on the edge of the bed. Her blond hair hanging in waves down her shoulders, her blue eyes seemed far too large for her thing face. They darted around the room, taking in everything around her.

Dean for his part sat across from her. Watching her every movement. She was six years old. Her name was Alexandria. Her mother was dead, she had died protecting her. Dean had just barely got there in time to save them both but it was too late for the girl's mother. Before dying, she had begged dean to protect her.

Dean had met the family when he had come to check on the demon activity in a small town. The demons had surrounded the two girls and he had just barely managed to get them away. From the mother, he had found out they were after Alexandria because of what she could see. The girl was a powerful psychic and the demons wanted her power for their own.

He had been too late the second time they attacked, badly injuring Alexandria's mother weeks after they had first met. While she laid dying in the hospital, she bagged Dean to protect her daughter.

Which was why they were sitting in the motel room staring at each other now. She was only six years old but Dean knew that she was well aware of everything that was going on.

That fact still did not tell the man what he should do. He knew that he could not just find her a nice family. It would be a death sentence for the family and god only knew what they would do to Alexandria. She was depending on him, her mother depended on him to keep her safe.

He could only keep her safe if she was with him. It should have been an easy decision but it wasn't. There was too much he had to think about. HE was a hunter. It was all he had ever known. It was his entire life and he knew he couldn't give that up. Then again, she was six years old and he couldn't exactly hunt with a six year old...could he?

Finally, he spoke up and decided to talk to her as he would an adult because he was getting nowhere. "Alexandria, I know you're only six but we need to decide some things. Your mom asked me to take care of you, to do that you need to come with me do you understand?" She remained perfectly still, the only difference is that she flicked her eyes towards him. "Will you be okay with coming to travel with me?"

It would be a lot easier to do this if she spoke. Then again she had never said a word to him. He knew she could speak, she just chose not to. He had never even heard her speak at all. Sarah (Alexandria's mother) had said that she maybe said a word or two a week, if even that.

He took a moment before trying again. "Lex, we need to get moving. We will need to get you some new things. Everything you had was destroyed." she did not react again, instead she just looked back to the wall. "Lexi, I've never done this before. I helped raise my brother but that was year's ago. I want to help you but I need you to work with me okay? Why don't we go to the store and buy you some clothing and maybe a teddy bear or a doll. Some games for the drive."

She stood up and looked at her feet. He took that as a yes before leading her to the impala. When he was buckling her in, he realized that he would need to get a booster seat for the back. The last thing he needed was to be arrested for child endangerment.

Dean led her into the store, careful to keep an eye on her as well as everyone else. "Lexi, why don't you grab some clothing. Pick out whatever you want."

She did not move from his side, instead she just continued looking at her feet so he went to the hangers and grabbed four blank t-shirts in different colors, he glanced through the selection and found them all too...pink and flowery. He grabbed a few pairs of gym pants and jeans, a couple sweaters before looking at her. "Okay Alexandria, help me out here. Do you want these...pink things or the purple ones?"

She walked over to the boys section and pointed to some of the shirts with different images on them. "Which ones do you like?"

Once again, his question was met with silence and so Dean just grabbed a couple with different movie images on them and led her to the changing room. "Alexandria, do you need help or can you do it by yourself?"

She took the cloths and went into one of the rooms, returning with them all and handing them to him. "So do they fit," he asked. He did not get an answer. "Alright then, I will say they did if not we will find something else," he decided grabbing a package of underwear and socks for her, putting them all into a carte. Thinking about what on earth he could have gotten himself into. He had absolutely no place in raising a 6 year old girl let alone a six year old nearly mute child psychic who had just witnessed her mother's murder.

This was going to be more difficult then he thought. His father had forgotten that growing boys needed healthy food not only diner foods. He had gotten really unhealthy as a child because of that. Chips and chocolate were not meals. Children needed fruits and vegetables. He use to give Sam a hard time growing up for eating rabbit food but dean had been the one to get him into the habit.

He would need to get a lot more things to get a move on. "Alexandria, do you mind if we get a teddy then go get some food and maybe a suitcase and a cooler?"

She did not answer, he wasn't really expecting one. A part of him had hoped she would break her silence but he didn't really think she would. They went to the children's section and he gave her a nudge. "Pick something out."

There was barely a movement from her, "Alexandria, you only will get this chance to pick something. Else I might buy you some pink pretty unicorn and you will be stuck with it."

She glanced to him before grabbing a simple teddy bear and she put it in the carte. "Is that all you want Lexi? You can grab anything you want but we won't be able to come back and get more toys for a little while.

She took a few steps to a book full of blank paper and pencil crayons. She pointed before looking back at her feet. Dean took it as progress and put it in the carte. "Anything else?"

She did not move so he took that as a no. "Alright then, we need to get you a suitcase and a cooler since we need to get you some food."

She followed him as he grabbed a large bag similar to his own which would hold all her cloths. He also as forethought bought her a backpack so she could put her toys in that. Things that she would want on the drive. He grabbed a cooler and they went to the food section.

There was a large selection of food options. A bit overwhelming for him. He had not gone grocery shopping since Sam was a young teenager. They normally just ate out. "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what you like eating are you?"

She remained silent but she did look up at him slightly. Trying to figure him out. "I didn't think so," Dean stated glancing through the shelves. "Well, I suppose you are six. Six year olds need fruits, vegetables and Milk. So baby carrots, apples, grapes...bananas and cheese strings for snacks. That a good start Lex?"

The girl just followed obediently behind him as he put the things mentioned into the carte. "We are going to go for a long drive so I am thinking you're going to need car snacks," he decided. When Sam had snacks he never complained as much. Then again at this point he just wished she'd speak enough to complain. Knowing she wouldn't, he grabbed a package of juice boxes and granola bars. He glanced around, they would need more. Especially since he was sure they'd only be stopping at diners on the way. He looked to her when he went to the milk section for the cheese strings. "Apparently yogurt comes in tubes and drinkables. Would you eat these?"

She did not answer so he just tossed them in and he swore getting glares from nearby parents. "Lex, we need to get you a booster seat don't we."

She did not answer, truthfully he was just talking to himself but he went with her to the children's section and grabbed one age appropriate before paying for their things. With a stolen credit card.

Once outside, he put her clothing in the suitcase, the food in the cooler with ice packs and set that beside her in the back. "Lexi, if you get hungry, grab anything you want out of this. I also need you to tell me if you need to go to the washroom or not."

She just sat down in the back passenger's side on the booster seat and buckled the seat belt.

Dean just shut the door in the front seat. As he drove, every so often he looked back at her. Trying to figure her out as she did the same. After about half an hour, she did open the cooler. She was hesitant as she did so but she pulled out a juice box and took a drink.

He said nothing, just drove. He turned on his music playing it like normal.

After two hours he stopped at a diner deciding that she needed to eat something more than the cheese string she had pulled out. That had been the only thing that she had eaten that day.

As they sat down in the half filled diner, Dean looked at her. "What's the chances of you telling me what you want to eat?"

She glanced up at him then back at her hands. "I'm going to keep asking you questions, even though you won't answer them."

He stopped talking as a waitress came over, "what can I get you both?"

"She will have a grill cheese sandwich with fry's and a large chocolate milk. I will have the bacon cheeseburger platter with Pepsi. We will also both have apple pie."

She wrote that down, gave him a smile before leaving. Dean started talking again after the women brought back there food. "So Alexandria, I don't know rather or not you like grill cheeses but I hope you do. We will have a long trip ahead of us. I haven't quite figured out where we are going but just out of here."

She took a bite of her fry before looking to the ketchup. He grabbed the bottle and piled it onto a spot getting a half smile in return. It was definitely progress. "Lexi, we will get a room at a motel near here for the night. Come get breakfast then keep going. What do you think? Or not think?"

She just picked up half the sandwich and took a bite. "Fair enough," Dean decided. He'd take that for an answer right now. He would accept just about anything at the moment. A part of him wanted to go to his dad for help but he knew that was a bad idea. For the moment he was on his own whatever that meant in the end he would have to see.

The girl in front of him depended on him and he had no intention of letting her down.


End file.
